


Remembrance

by Hashtagfeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, I don't know, Loss, it entirely depends on whether or not people want more., let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagfeelings/pseuds/Hashtagfeelings
Summary: A drabble that I found in my phone notes a million years ago where Kara goes missing and lena recalls what it would be like if she was still here.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Remembrance

She’ll make believe that you’re still here.

That she will wake up in the morning with your arms tucked around her, close. And the sound of your breathing won’t disappear. She’ll imagine that, down the hall, you are making coffee with exactly three scoops of sugar, a dash of cream, humming to the tune of a song she can’t place.

Your hair ties will sit in a jar next to the bed, beside them a book on quantum physics and a notepad that is worn and torn at the seams, pen haphazardly stuck into its binding. The balcony door will be open because you love the feeling of the sun in the morning.

You’ll bring her coffee, push your hair behind your ear, and smile bashfully. The bed will dip, and you will rest your frosted nose into the base of her neck, she will giggle at the change in temperature and sip her coffee.

You will kiss her cheek.

She will hold on to the tiny particle of hope she has hidden deep down inside her soul, only to be acknowledged in moments like this one, when she remembers that you are gone, and she is still here, and there is nothing but silence.

She’ll wish she could remember that song.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @hashtagfeelings


End file.
